Looking Glass
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Samara was a healer on Helmos, but it all changed when her planet was destroyed and she fell through time and is taken in by Torchwood. She keeps secrets from them and rejoins the Doctor when Jack hears the Tardis returning. Starts in Torchwood season 1 episode 13 during End Of Days. Will be a Doctor/OC story. Part 1 of Healer Witch Series.
1. A Sound of Hope

Looking Glass

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Samara was a healer on Helmos, but it all changed when her planet was destroyed and she fell through time and is taken in by Torchwood. She keeps secrets from them and rejoins the Doctor when Jack hears the Tardis returning. Starts in Torchwood season 1 episode 13 during End Of Days. Will be a Doctor/OC story. This will be set during Season 3 episode episode 11 during Utopia. Part 1 of Healer Witch Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or Doctor who. I do own Samara.

Authoress Note: Welcome to the third Doctor Who OC story. I hope that you enjoy it as you have enjoyed my first Witch Series, the Last of the Witches. Samara will be different than Artemis and different than Marida. It will be seen right away in this chapter. This will be starting in Torchwood. It will only be one chapter of Torchwood then we will be jumping right into Doctor Who from there. But the question will be how will Jack and Samara get to go on the journey with the Doctor? There will be some back scenes of how Jack and Samara meet, but it won't be in this chapter.

A little bit of information of Samara. She is 5'8, has short black hair, thin, honey brown eyes. Her human name is Chase. You will find out about her personality when the story starts. I hope that you enjoy it. Without further ado Chapter 1 of Looking Glass. Allons-y!

**Chapter 1**

A Sound of Hope

A woman with short spiky hair that went every which was giving a messy look was running into Torchwood. She was running late. She had gotten called in by Jack who wanted to talk to her. In all her years she never thought that she would be working with humans. She removed the green pageboy cap that she wore hanging it up with her black coat. She walked into the hub room right in the middle of a conversation.

"Laugh a bloody minute. They've got an outbreak of the black death." Owen said shaking his head.

The woman looked in confusion. What the heck did she walk into?

Toshiko stopped at her computer monitor.

"What? Oh my God." Gwen said in surprise. This was not something that she was expecting.

"Have they got it under control?" Jack asked Owen. His voice was laced over with concern.

Owen remained silent.

"Tosh! How are they coping?" Jack tried to get the answer from the Japanese girl that worked with them.

"Erm, Owen got the place quarantined and organised treatments for those who've been affected." Tosh said softly.

"Only consolation is, it's treatable these days, but you know, what happens when the next carrier comes through, Jack? Someone carrying small pox or Ebola or something from the future we don't know about yet, what do we do then?" Owen asked looking at Jack.

"Yeah, well, it's not doing us any good standing around speculating." Jack said turning and began to walk away from him. He noticed the woman. "Chase good to see that you came."

Chase nodded her head. "What's going on Jack?" She asked softly. "I have a feeling that I am missing out on quite a bit."

Jack nodded his head. "I will fill you in. Come with me."

Chase nodded her head knowing that there was no way that she could get away with not following him.

Owen moved and stood in front of him blocking their path.

"Owen… what are you doing?" Chase asked looking at the young man.

"We need to be prepared. We're helpless. All we're doing here is putting sticking plasters on gaping wounds!" Owen said angrily.

Chase crossed her arms.

Jack shook his head. "What do you suggest?"

"I suggest you lead us and you tell us what the instructions are." Owen said crossing his arms.

Gwen went to move.

Chase held up her hand to stop Gwen.

Ianto showed up standing next to Tosh.

"No, I can't. You're all thinking it too." Owen said throwing his hands up. "You're the Big Man here, you keep all the secrets. So does she!" He pointed at Chase, "Well now's the time to tell us a few and tell us how the hell we're gonna get out of this!"

Chase looked at Owen with wide eyes. Ever since she was brought in by Jack, Owen had a problem with her. He always thought that she was hiding things and the truth was, she really was. Only Jack knew who she really was. What race she was. Jack had promised her that he would never tell. All they knew was that she was alien and nothing more.

Jack huffed crossing his arms. "You wanna know a secret? There is no solution. I can't fix this, because this was never meant to happen. The first thing you learned when you joined Torchwood was don't mess with the rift, you disobeyed those orders and now everything that's happening is down to you." Jack snapped.

Chase put her hand on Jack's shoulder. She squeezed it lightly in hopes that it would help him calm down.

"I only disobeyed instructions to get you back!"

"You really thought that it was wise to do that?" Chase asked narrowing her eyes at Owen.

Jack put his arm out to keep Chase from launching herself at Owen to smack him. He knew her temper and it was a short fuze when it came to people. "Now people are dying." Jack snapped.

"What? So I shouldn't have bothered? Who the fuck are you two anyway, Jack Harkness and Chase Harkness? You don't even exist, we've looked."

"You had no right." Chase snapped closing her eyes. She took a deep breath. He had no right to look into Jack or her.

"So if you're not even a real person then why the hell should I follow your orders?" Owen said narrowing his eyes at the two of them. He couldn't even trust them.

"Get out." Jack hissed.

"What?" Owen asked in surprise.

"Get out!" Jack yelled not launching himself at Owen for what he had done due to the hand that was on his shoulder. "I am relieving you of your duty."

Tosh gasped. "No, you can't do that."

Chase looked over at Tosh. "He can and he is."

"Bollocks you are." Owen said crossing his arms.

"Jack, wait." Gwen said pleadingly.

Jack leaned forward. His eyes were narrowed and he was menacing. He was beyond pissed off with Owen. "You're done here." He said in a low tone.

"What so that's it?" Owen asked leaning back some, "The whole world is going to shit and you're going to fire me!"

"He has every right to. You didn't follow the rule that he had given to you about the rift!" Chase shouted.

Owen's eyes widened. Never in the time that he had known her which wasn't that long, she never yelled. Not at anyone anyways.

"Stop it the three of you! We need to stick together on this." Gwen said hoping that she would be able to talk some sense into them.

"If I can't rely on you, if I don't have your complete trust you don't belong here, that goes for the rest of you. Anyone who agrees with Owen, leave now." Jack said not even looking at them. He meant it though. He couldn't handle it if they weren't going to follow him or trust him.

The three of them looked at Owen and looked away. They couldn't leave.

Owen nodded knowing that they wouldn't leave Jack and Chase. "So now we know how it is, so that leaves me twenty four hours to savour the good times." Owen said smiling a grimace of a smile.

Gwen looked at him in confusion. "What you talking about?"

"You know it Gwen. Nobody leaves this place intact. Sometime in the next twenty four hours, I get retconned, all my memories erased. I don't know where, or when, but he'll get me."

"Jack… Chase… this has gone far enough." Gwen said pleading with him.

Owen removed his gun from the back of his pants and held it for a moment. He didn't want to leave, but he didn't want to apologize to Jack or Chase with what he had said. "Well, I guess this is goodbye." He said putting the gun down onto the table. He turns to leave. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Yeah, good luck with the end of the world." He walked and stopped near Gwen. "I would say thanks for the memories…" He let the hub.

Chase let out a breath and closed her eyes. That could've gone better, but Owen was stubborn and her and Jack were stubborn. There was no way that it would come to a good kind of end.

"Jack! Chase! For god's sake!" Gwen yelled. She wanted to keep the team together and Jack and Chase were tearing it apart.

DWDWDW

Chase sat next to Ianto while Jack and Gwen went to the shipping arcade.

"Okay guys, Bili's shop is coming up twenty meters on your left." Ianto told them.

Chase shook her head. "I hope you know what you are doing Jack."

Jack laughed lightly. "You worry too much Chase."

"Well someone has to." She told him shaking her head.

"Well sis, it will be fine."

"Okay if you say so." She said crossing her arms.

Ianto looked over at her. "They'll be fine."

Chase looked over at him with her honey brown eyes. "I can only hope." She said softly. Jack was the only one that understood her. That was the honest truth he was the one that had found her and he was the one that helped her.

DWDWDW

Gwen came running into the main hub and into her station.

"Did he wake up?" Jack asked looking at Gwen.

"Yeah." Gwen said softly. "Yeah, he did. Tosh, can you bring up the CCTV of the vaults?"

Chase shook her head. "I hope that your reasoning behind this is justified."

"It is."

Tosh nodded her head and looked to her palm pilot.

"Just leave it on the screen, I know it sounds crazy but…"

"Sure, no problem." Tosh said.

"Thank you, for helping me bring him here."

"I can't understand how Bilis was able to show you that vision." Tosh said looking at Gwen.

"It was so real, Tosh. I was in my flat, it smelt of my flat, it had all the sounds of my flat…."

Ianto looked uncomfortable.

Jack moved over to Gwen.

"I could touch the blood, I can still feel it on my hands. Rhy's blood."

Jack took her hand to comfort her. "Not gonna happen."

Gwen closes her eyes trying to believe what he had said.

"Come on, there's still work to be done." Jack said to Gwen. It was true they still had work. Jack moved back over to Tosh and Ianto.

The lights went off and the alarm began to go off.

"What's going on?" Jack asked looking around in confusion.

"We've got a security breach." Tosh said moving with Ianto to deal with the problem.

"Alright, nobody panic." Jack told them.

"Jack it is a freaking security breach." Chase said moving quickly to help Tosh and Ianto.

Gwen runs past Jack. "Rhys!"

"Damn it." Jack said to himself running quickly after her.

"You be careful Jack!" Chase yelled shaking her head knowing that Jack probably didn't hear her.

The power came back on. Ianto, Tosh, and Chase looked at one another in confusion.

"What the hell was that?" Chase asked in a lot of confusion. How was this even possible? The power coming back on within five minutes.

DWDWDW

Rhy's body was on the autopsy table.

Tosh and Ianto stood on the stairs looking on.

Gwen is sitting next to Rhy's body holding his forehead and gazing at his face.

Jack is cleaning her other hand.

Chase came into the room dressed in a lab coat carrying a blanket in her hands.

"I'll have to tell his family." Gwen said softly.

"We'll deal with it." Ianto said looking at Gwen.

Chase unfolded the blanket.

"The way you dealt with the porter the first time that I met you? No, you won't deal with him, Ianto." Gwen said shaking her head. She wouldn't allow it.

"Gwen, I'm so sorry." Tosh said softly.

Gwen laughed harshly. "You never even met him."

Jack stopped cleaning her hand and moved away standing next to Chase.

"This is what happens here. We all end up alone. Not me. No way. You bring him back."

"No."

"The resurrection gauntlet…"

Chase shook her head.

"Was destroyed." Ianto said looking at Gwen.

"We've got to have something else."

"I said no."

"Well, there's something wrong with time so, er, we can go back and to the moment to the very moment…"

"Gwen." Jack said.

"Well, there's gotta be something that you can do otherwise, what's the fucking point of you?" Gwen said standing up and narrowing her eyes at him and launching herself at him screaming and lashing out at him. Her fist collided with Chase's face causing the black haired woman to stumble back.

Ianto caught her from falling.

Jack pulls Gwen to him holding her. "Sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Jack said softly. Tears fell from his eyes.

Owen ran into the autopsy room and stops on the stairs. "Shit. What happened?" Owen asked in confusion.

"You came back." Tosh said looking at him smiling brightly.

Owen ran down the stairs and pulls Gwen from Jack.

Gwen pushed Owen. "Don't touch me!"

"How many other people have gotta suffer?" Owen asked looking at them.

Gwen returned to Rhy's body.

Jack looked at Owen not saying a word.

"I'm gonna fix this. I'm opening the rift." Owen said walking towards the stairs and walking up them.

Ianto looked over at Jack and then follows Owen.

"Make you sure you stop him." Jack said.

Ianto stopped and turned back to Jack. "No."

Jack's eyes went wide.

Tosh followed. "I'm gonna help him." She said leaving them.

Gwen gets up and leaves the autopsy room but stopping before Jack. "Bilis was right, he said open the rift and everything goes back to normal. Owen's right. I'm gonna get Rhy's back." She said leaving the two of them.

"Gwen. Gwen!" Jack yelled.

"What is up with people today. Opening the rift causes more trouble." Chase said groaning.

Jack grabbed his gun and looked at Chase. "Come on." He told her.

Chase nodded her head.

The two of them ran up the stairs. They ran into the hub central room.

Owen stands in front of him.

"Get away from the computer, Gwen. This is a trap, all these cracks around the world, they're diversions, this is what Bilis wants." Jack said to Gwen.

"What are you two afraid of?" Owen asked looking at the two of them.

Gwen continues to type.

"Chase." Jack said to the black haired woman.

Chase nodded her head.

Ianto leans over her and tells her the password.

Gwen types it in.

Jack points his gun at her.

Owen backs out of the way.

"I said move." Jack hissed out.

They looked at Jack.

Chase lifted her gun up as well.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Tosh demanded.

"Final warning." Jack hissed out.

Gwen moved towards Jack and the gun. "Come on, Jack."

"You're a united front now. Toshiko, the poor girl who'll screw any passing alien who gives her a pendant." Jack said shaking his head. "Owen, so strong he gets in a cage with a weevil, desperate to be mauled. Ianto, hiding a cyber girlfriend in the basement, your three comrades here pumped bullets into her, remember?"

"I've gotta get Rhys back." Gwen told them. "You two don't understand about loss."

Chase cocked her gun.

Everyone's eyes widened.

Jack lowered his gun. "Yeah, 'cause you're so in love with Rhys that you spend half your time in Owen's bed."

Gwen punched Jack hard in the face knocking him down.

Owen takes his gun and aimed it at Jack.

"Fuck you!" Gwen yelled.

"Back off Owen." Chase said pointing her gun at him.

"We are relieving you of your command, Captain. We're opening that rift and getting back what we lost.

Gwen returned to the computer and saw that it needed all personnel of Torchwood retina prints. "Shit!"

Jack starts to get to his feet.

"Stay down!"

"I am demanding you Owen put the gun down."

"You wanna be in charge, Owen? You gotta have significantly bigger balls." Jack told Owen standing up.

Owen shoots him in the forehead and firing two more shots.

"Jack!" Chase said dropping her gun and running to him. "Jack."

"I am sick of people doubting me." Owen said angrily.

Gwen slowly reached and took the gun from Owen.

Ianto moved to Jack crouching down next to him. "What have you done?"

"We've still gotta do Jack's and Chase's." Gwen told them.

"You have no idea what you are doing. Opening that rift could destroy the planet." Chase said.

"We have to try." Gwen told her.

"I don't care."

"You'll do it." Tosh said.

"I won't."

"Your brother is dead. You are going to do this. It will bring him back."

Chase let out a soft sigh. "Fine."

They scanned both Chase and Jack's eyes to get in.

An alarm sounds and the hub starts shaking.

Jack gasps back to life.

Gwen screams as Jack grabbed her ankle.

"Oh my god Jack." Chase said moving towards him.

"Oh my god!" Owen looked in surprise.

"What have you done?" Jack demanded.

Gwen tries to get Jack up.

Chase shoved her out of the way. "This is your fault. You wanted this." She hissed.

Ianto goes towards them to help Chase.

"Ianto help me move him now!" Chase yelled at him.

Ianto nodded his head and helped Chase get Jack up off of the ground.

Jack staggers through the hub towards them.

Chase held up her hand. "Move Owen!" She yelled.

"Chase what are you doing?" Jack said softly.

"Shut it Jack." She snapped at him. "Owen move!"

Owen moved out of her way.

Chase held her hand up and it glowed blue. She fired a blue blast towards the gate destroying it.

"What the hell was that?" Owen asked in shock.

"Shut up and don't ask. Come on."

Ianto, Jack and Chase go into Jack's office.

Ianto grabs Jack's peacoat.

He pushed Ianto ahead of him. "Go." He told Ianto.

Ianto nodded his head.

They exited out of the hub and onto the street.

"It's alright Jack, everything is gonna go back to normal." Gwen said.

Chase rolled her eyes. "Say someone who knows nothing about rifts. You guys could have very well destroyed the planet."

Owen, Tosh, and Gwen stopped.

Jack leaned on both Chase and Ianto.

Bilis stood there looking at them confidently.

Gwen walked forward. She stopped looking at him in shock.

"From out of the darkness. He is come." Bilis said triumphantly.

"What is he talking about?" Gwen yelled.

"Son of the Great Beast. Cast out before time, chained in rock, and imprisoned beneath the rift."

"What!"

Bilis doesn't answer and looked up. "All hail Abadon. The Great Devourer."

Gwen's eyes followed Bilis's gaze.

Chase gasps in shock.

A huge horned beat towers above all of the building. It roared causing the car alarms to go off.

"Come to feast on life. The whole world shall die beneath his shadow."

Chase looked at Jack.

"No Chase."

"Jack please." She told him softly.

"No I can't let you."

"And look upon him my god and know my work is done." Bilis vanished.

Gwen turns back to the rest of the team. "How do we stop it? Tell me what to do, Jack."

Jack looked around at the rest of the team. He makes no comment. He wouldn't dare tell them that he and Chase had told him so. He looked at the monster. He knew how to stop the monster. And he wasn't going to allow Chase to do it. "Just you." He said looking at Gwen. "Get me to an open space."

"Jack."

"Trust me." Jack told Chase.

Chase swallowed the lump in her throat. "Okay. I trust you. I will always trust you."

Jack placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Gwen put his arm around her shoulder and took him away to do whatever he had in mind.

DWDWDW

Chase sat next to the wall with her knees pulled against her chest. Her head rested on the top of them. Her eyes were closed. She has fallen asleep crying from finding out that Jack had died.

"You are certain?" Gwen asked looking at Owen.

"He's ice cold, no vital signs." Owen said softly.

"He survived when you shot him. When I first joined he said he couldn't die."

Owen shook his head. "He was wrong."

"I want to sit with him." She told them.

Owen nodded his head and moved away. He looked at Ianto. "Can you wake her?" He asked Ianto.

Ianto nodded his head. He walked over to Chase and lightly shook her.

Chase's eyes shot open. She grabbed the offending hand that had woke her.

"Chase it's just me Ianto."

Chase looked up at him. "Oh god. You should know not to wake someone who was asleep like that."

"Come." He said helping her up off of the floor.

Chase looked back at Jack with sad eyes. She then looked at Ianto and nodded her head. "Okay." She said softly swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.

DWDWDW

Ianto had Chase sitting next to him. Her head was resting on his shoulder. He was comforting her the best that he could. It had been days. Days since Jack had given his life to save them.

"How long is she going to do this?" Owen asked softly shaking his head.

Ianto looked at him silencing him.

Owen looked over at Chase sadly before moving out of the room.

"I am going to check on her." Tosh said leaving Ianto and Chase in the room together.

Ianto looked at her. "Your not really Jack's sister are you?" He asked softly.

Chase sat up and curled up in Jack's coat a little bit more closing it around her thin frame. She shook her head. "No…"

"Who are you really?" Ianto asked softly.

"I am an alien."

Ianto's eyes widened. "What?"

"It's true." She told him with a small sad smile. "I'm an alien. Jack found me battered and bruised. He was kind enough to take me in and heal me."

"So what are you exactly?"

Chase picked at Jack's coat. "I can't… I really can't say… It hurts too much." She admitted to him.

"I won't rush you." Ianto said with a smile. He saw her as a little sister that he never had.

They looked up when they saw Tosh come back into the room. They watched Tosh turn and run towards him.

Ianto got up and walked over to Jack. He held out his hand slowly to shake Jack's hand.

Jack grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug and then kissed him on the lips.

Chase stood up slowly and removed Jack's coat letting it fall into the seat that she had been sitting on. She ran towards him. She launched herself at Jack.

Jack hugged Chase tightly.

Chase pulled away from him. She swiftly smacked him. "Don't ever fucking do that again."

"I can't promise that Chase."

Owen turned the corner and sees Jack. He stopped in his tracks.

Jack walked towards Owen.

Owen struggled to find words. How the hell was this possible? How could Jack be standing there.

"I forgive you." Jack said looking at him.

Owen started to cry.

Jack pulled him into a fatherly hug.

Chase smiled. She bit her lip a little bit. Now the team was all back together. That was the only thing that mattered and hopefully they could trust each other long enough to know that there was always going to be a right way to do things. No more opening the rift.

DWDWDW

Jack sat behind his desk flipping through the papers.

Chase was sitting at her desk filing her folders of things that they had come across to put them into the archives.

Gwen perched on his desk. "What's happened to the rift?"

"Closed up when the Abadon was destroyed, but it's gonna be more volatile than ever." Jack told Gwen.

"The visions we had, we all saw people we loved. What did you see?" She asked Jack looking at him.

"Nothing." Jack said shaking his head. He put the papers down. "There was nothing."

"Jack? What would have tempted you? What visions would have convinced you to open the rift?"

"The right kind of doctor." Jack said with a smile. He then got up and left the office not wanting to tell Gwen any more.

Chase got up and followed him.

"Jack."

"Where are they with those coffees?" Jack muttered.

An alarm sounds and Jack looked over to the hand in its jar. The light inside flashes.

Jack smiles slightly. He looked at Chase.

A familiar sound came to his ears. The Tardis. The Doctor was back.

Jack grabbed Chase's hand and the two of them were off.

"Jack where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Now why do I not like the sound of it."

Jack smiled. "Oh but you will."

The two of them running to who knew where to Chase.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Whew gosh that took a bit of writing. Seven hours of pure writing and twisting things around. I know that I should have watched Torchwood all the way through instead of watching this episode, but I wanted to get this story typed out and that is what I did. Now we will get to see the Doctor and Martha in the next chapter Episode 11 Utopia. Now I know that there will probably be some questions of if Chase aka Samana will know the Doctor or not. You will find out in the next chapter. And probably another would be will he know she is a Witch? Well it will be only a matter of time before it is revealed. As always I do give a little bit of a preview of the next chapter. And that is what I am going to do. Here is the little taste of Chapter 2 of Looking Glass.

**Jack dragged Chase behind him as they ran. Their feet hitting harshly on the ground. They were indeed in a big hurry. There was no time to waste in order to catch up to the Tardis before it left. "Doctor!" He yelled.**

**Chase looked at Jack in confusion. He couldn't mean the Time Lord The Doctor. He was long since dead. There was no way that he lived through the Time War. **

**The two of them see the Tardis.**

"**Is that what I think it is?" Chase asked looking at Jack as they ran.**

**Jack nodded his head. He pulled her along with him even more. He knew that they were in trouble now. He launched Chase first and then himself onto the side of the Tardis. "Hang on!" He yelled at her.**

**Chase looked at him with wide eyes. "I hate you Jack." She wasn't sure if her magic was going to protect her from the time stream. **

"**No you don't hate me!" He yelled. "You love me and you know it."**

I hope that you loved the taste of this preview of the next chapter. I know that you guys are probably wondering how The Doctor is going to react to Chase. Well you'll be seeing that very very soon.


	2. The End of The Universe

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Looking Glass. I have to thank those who have reviewed. I know that it was probably a bit different to see that the first chapter dealt with Torchwood. Now we are getting into the Doctor Who episodes of Series 3. But the question is will her magic be able to protect her from the time stream? What will happen when the Doctor sees Chase? What will Jack do? Those questions will be answered in this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I am giving a heads up it has been a while since I seen this episode and my connection to the net isn't the best to watch videos when I am at my dad's house. Without further ado Chapter 2. Allons-y!

**Chapter 2**

The End of The Universe

Jack dragged Chase behind him as they ran. Their feet hitting harshly on the ground. They were indeed in a big hurry. There was no time to waste in order to catch up to the Tardis before it left. "Doctor!" He yelled.

Chase looked at Jack in confusion. He couldn't mean the Time Lord The Doctor. He was long since dead. There was no way that he lived through the Time War.

The two of them see the Tardis.

"Is that what I think it is?" Chase asked looking at Jack as they ran.

Jack nodded his head. He pulled her along with him even more. He knew that they were in trouble now. He launched Chase first and then himself onto the side of the Tardis. "Hang on!" He yelled at her.

Chase looked at him with wide eyes. "I hate you Jack." She wasn't sure if her magic was going to protect her from the time stream.

"No you don't hate me!" He yelled. "You love me and you know it."

Chase shook her head. "Oh no I don't!" She yelled. This was probably one of the most insanest things that Jack could've ever done.

"Doctor!" Jack yelled trying to get the man to notice that there were two people hanging onto the side of the Tardis.

Thump.

Jack and Chase fell off of the Tardis.

Chase gasped for air. She turned on her side glaring at Jack who was laying next to her. She brought her hands up and saw that they were sparkling blue. "Damn it Jack." She said softly. Her magic wasn't able to protect her. In a flash of bright blue sparkling light she changed form. Her hair turned from black to a light brown, her eyes turned green, she was thin still, but thinner than her old self because the clothes she wore hung on her wrong and she was not as pale.

The doors of the Tardis opened and two people stepped out.

"Oh my God." Martha said tapping the Doctor's arm, before rushing over to the two of them. She put her fingers onto Jack's neck. "Can't get a pulse. Hold on," She looked over to the Doctor. "You've got that medical kit thing." She stood up and ran into the Tardis.

The Doctor walked over to them. His eyes widened when he saw the woman laying next to Jack. Now she was different when she had jumped on. That meant that she had just gone through a regeneration. He looked at Jack then. "Hello again. Oh, I'm sorry."

Martha rushed back. "Here we go. Out of the way." She said shoving the Doctor out of her way. "It's a bit odd, though. Not very 100 trillion, that coat's more like World War II." She looked over at the woman who was laying next to Jack. "And she is wearing clothes from the 2000's."

"I think they came with us." The Doctor said crossing his arms.

"How do you mean? From Earth?" Martha asked in confusion.

"Must've been clinging to the outside of the Tardis all the way through the vortex. Well, that's very him, but I'm not so sure about her."

"What? Do you know him?"

"Friend of mine. Used to travel with me. Back in the old days."

Chase sat up holding her head. She let out a soft groan.

"But he's, I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat." Martha said softly. "There's nothing. He's dead."

"I'm not so sure about that." Chase blinked. Her voice was no longer how it sounded before.

Jack gasped coming back to life.

Martha screams as he grabs onto her. "Oh well, so much for me. It's alright. Just breathe deep. I've got you now."

"Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?"

"Martha Jones."

"Nice to meet you Martha Jones."

"Jack enough. You have Ianto back home." Chase snapped.

Jack looked at her. "Who are you?"

"Who the heck do you think I am. I'm Chase."

Jack's eyes widened. "What?"

"Regeneration." She said shaking her head.

"I was just saying hello to her." Jack complained.

Chase rolled her eyes. "We already know how far that goes. You are flirting and there is no time for that." She said staggering up to her feet.

"I don't mind." Martha said blushing a little bit. She helped him up off of the ground.

The two men stared at one another.

"Doctor."

"Captain."

"Good to see you."

"And you. Same as ever… although… have you had work done?"

"You can talk!" Jack snapped.

"Oh yes, the face. Regeneration. Just like your friend here." He said looking over at Chase. "How did you know it was me?"

"The police box kinda gives it away. I've been following you for a long time. You abandoned me."

Martha was confused. So very confused. What was going on?

"Did I?" The Doctor asked rubbing his face. "Busy life. Move on."

"Just gotta ask. The Battle of Canary Wharf. I saw the list of the dead. It said Rose Tyler…"

Chase held onto his hand knowing that he was attached to Rose.

"Oh no! Sorry! She's alive!"

"You're kidding?!" Jack said in surprise.

Chase smiled a small smile. Oh that was good to hear. Rose was alive.

"Parallel world safe and sound. And Mickey! and her mother!"

"Oh yes!" Jack released her hand and hugged the Doctor.

The Two of them laugh.

"Good old Rose." Martha said softly.

DWDWDW

The four of them walked together.

"So there I was stranded in the year 200,100, ankle-deep in Dalek dust, and he goes off without me. But I had this." He said tapping his time vortex manipulator.

"Death trap." Chase said, as she put her hands into her pockets.

"Shush."

Chase shook her head.

"I used to be a Time Agent. It's called a vortex manipulator. He's not the only one who can time travel."

"Oh, excuse me. That is not time travel. It's like I've got a sports car and you've got a space hopper." The Doctor said shaking his head.

Martha laughed.

Chase shook her head scoffing. Of course boys would be boys.

"Boys and their toys." Martha said putting her hands into her pocket.

"Alright, so I bounced. I thought, 21st century, the best place to find the Doctor, except that I got it a little wrong. I arrived in 1869 and this thing burnt out so it was useless."

"Told you."

"I had to live through the entire 20th century waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me."

"That makes you more than 100 years old." Martha said looking at him.

"And looking good." Jack said with a wink. "Don't ya think?"

"No time for flirting Jack." Chase said pulling her jacket closer to her body.

"So I went to the time rift, based myself there 'cause I knew you'd come back to refuel. Until finally I get a signal on this detecting you and here we are."

Chase looked over at him. "Oh you could have told me that when you found me." She said looking at him.

"I didn't know you knew him."

Chase rolled her eyes.

"But the thing is, how come you left him behind, Doctor?" Martha asked him. She really wanted to know why he had left such a nice man behind.

"I was busy."

"Is that what happens, though? Seriously? Do you just get bored with us one day and disappear?"

"Not if you're blonde."

"Oh, she was blonde? Oh, what a surprise." Martha said rolling her eyes.

"You two! We're at the end of the universe. Alright? We're at the edge of knowledge itself and you're busy… blogging. Come on."

"Yep. Still the same old you." Chase said shaking her head.

The four of them stood on the edge of a canyon that looked like it once had a city built into it.

"Is that a city?" Martha asked.

"A city or a hive. Or a nest. Or a conglomeration. Looks like it was grown. But look there." The Doctor said pointing down. "That's like pathways, roads… Must have been some sort of life. Long ago."

"What killed it?"

"Time. Just time. Everything's dying now. ALl the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing."

"It must have an atmospheric shell. We should be frozen to death." Jack said.

"Well, Martha, Chase, and I. Not so sure about you, Jack." He said looking knowingly at Jack.

"What about the people? Does no one survive?"

Chase crossed her arms. "We can only hope. Life finds away. But at the end of the Universe… well…"

"Well, he's not doing too bad." Jack said pointing to a man that was running.

"Is it me, or does that look like a hunt?" The Doctor asked.

Chase narrowed her eyes. "That's a hunt!"

"Come on!"

They run along the road way to catch the man that was running away from the hunting party.

"Oh, I've missed this!" Jack yelled.

"Of course you would miss this!" Chase yelled as she ran.

They reached the man that was running.

Jack got a hold of him. "I've got you."

"We've gotta run! They're coming! They're coming." The man said.

Jack moved the man to the Doctor and pulled his revolver out. He looked at Chase.

"Oh seriously?" Chase rolled her eyes and pulled out her gun.

The two of them pointed their guns at the hunters.

"Jack, Chase don't you dare!"

The two of them pointed their guns up into the air. They fired shots into the air.

"What the hell are they?" Martha asked.

"There's more of them. We've got to keep going." The man pleaded with them.

"I've got a ship nearby. It's safe. It's not far, it's just over there." The Doctor looked the way they had come and there was more. "Or maybe not."

"We're close to the silo. If we get to the silo, then we're safe." The man said pleading with them more.

"Silo?" The Doctor looked at the three of them.

"Fine by me." Chase said.

"Silo." Jack replied.

"Silo for me." Martha said.

The five of them ran towards the silo being followed by the future kind. They stopped at the gates.

"It's the futurekind! Open the gate!" The man yelled.

"Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth!" The Guard yelled. He wasn't about to allow them to come in here.

"Show them your teeth." The man that they saved said.

The five of them showed their teeth to the guards

"Human! Let them in! Let them in." The guard yelled.

They opened the gate and the five of them ran in.

"Close! Close! Close!" The guard yelled.

The futurekind tried to go towards them.

The guard fires his gun at the ground in front of the futurekind.

"Humans. Humani. Make feast." The Chieftain said glaring at them.

'Go back to where you came from. I said go back! Go Back!" He yelled pointing his gun at them.

"Oh, don't tell him to put his gun down." Jack complained.

Chase hit Jack's arm.

"Ow!"

"He's not my responsibility." The Doctor said not even looking over at Jack.

"And we are?" Jack scoffed at the thought. After all he was the one that had left him behind in 200,100. "That makes a change."

"Kind watch you. Kind hungry." The chieftain said. He then signaled them and they backed away.

"Thanks for that." The Doctor told the guard.

"Right." The guard said nodding his head. "Let's get you inside."

"My name is Padafet Shafekane. Please tell me, can you take me to Utopia?" The man asked.

"Oh yes, sir. Yes, I can." The guard said leading the five of them inside.

DWDWDW

The five of them are standing with Lieutenant Atillio.

"It's a box, a big blue box. I'm sorry, but I really need it back. It's stuck out there." The Doctor told him.

"I'm sorry, but my family were heading for the silo. Did they get here? My mother is Kistane Shafekane. My brother is Beltone." Padra said.

"The computers are own, but you can check the paperwork. Creet!"

A young blond haired boy poked his head around the corner.

"Passenger needs help." Atillo told him.

"Right. What do you need?" Creet asked looking at the man.

Parda walked over to him.

Atillo looked at the Doctor. "A blue box, you said."

"Big tall, wooden. Say's 'police'." The Doctor told him.

"We're driving out for a last water collection. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

Chase looked at him. "Hope you are lucky to get your Tardis back." She told him softly.

The Doctor looked at her. He then nodded his head. He wanted to ask her questions, but he couldn't. Not in front of Martha or Jack.

"Come on." Creet told Padra.

"Sorry, but how old are you?" Martha asked the young boy.

"Old enough to work. This way." The young boy said with a smile. He lead the five of them through the corridors lined with people. "Kistane Shafekane. Kistane Shafekane. Kistane and Beltone Shafekane? Looking for a Kistane and Beltone Shafekane."

"The Shafekanes anyone?" Parda asked softly.

"Anyone? Kistane and Belton Shefkane? Anyone know the Shefkane family? Anyone called Shafekane?"

Martha was shocked. She had never seen so many people in such a small place. "It's like a refugee came."

"Stinking." Jack said who passed a large man who stares at them. "Oh, sorry. No offence."

Chase smacked Jack.

"Ow."

"Idiot."

"Don't you see that? The ripe old smell of humans. You survived. Oh, much better than million years evolving into clouds and gas. And then another million as downloads, but you always revert to the same basic shape. The fundamental humans." The Doctor said with a smile.

Chase shook her head. "Only you would say that." She said looking at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Kistane Shafekane."

"End of the universe and here you are. Indomitable! That's the word! Indomitable. Ha!"

Chase shook her head.

"Is there a Kistane Shafekane?"

"That's me." A woman said standing gasped when she saw her other son.

"Mother?"

"Oh my god."

"Betone?" He ran towards his family.

Martha smiled. "It's not all bad news."

Jack notices a man who is walking past him. "Captain Jack Harkness." He said shaking his hand. "And who are you?"

The Doctor was busy examining the door. He used his sonic to try and open it.

Chase groaned. "Jack."

"What?"

"Now is not the time."

"Give us a hand with this." The Doctor told him.

Jack let go of the man's hand.

Chase shook her head. "Come on."

Jack came over to help the three of them.

"It's half deadlocked. See if you can overwrite the code." The Doctor told him.

Jack began to work on the keypad while he continued to use his screwdriver.

"Let's find out where we are."

The door slid open and the Doctor almost fell in.

Jack grabbed onto him. "Gotcha."

"Thanks."

"How did you cope without me?"

"Now that's what I call a rocket." Martha said looking at the rocket with wide eyes.

Chase blinked in confusion. She had never seen anything like it.

The Doctor was not surprised. He was actually glad to see that the human race was doing this. "They're not refugees, they're passengers."

"He said they were going to Utopia." Martha said looking at them.

"The perfect place. 100 trillion years, it's still the same old dream. Do you recognize those engines?"

"Nope." Jack said shaking his head.

"Don't look at me. I haven't a clue. Science was not my thing." Chase said holding her hands up.

"Whatever it is, it's not rocket science. But it's hot, though."

"Boiling." The Doctor said.

Jack closed the door when they stepped back.

"But if the universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean?"

A man ran up to them. He looked between Jack and the Doctor. "The Doctor?" He asked Jack.

"That's me." The Doctor said looking a bit hurt that he didn't ask him first.

The man took his hand and lead him away. "Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good."

"It's good apparently."

The four of them followed the man. They followed him into the room.

"Chan, welcome, tho." A woman said bowing her head.

"This is the gravitissimal accelerator. It's part of the…."

"Chan, welcome, tho."

"And over here is the footprint impeller system. If you know anything about endtime gravity…."

"Hello." Martha said with a smile. "Who are you?"

"Chan, Chantho, tho."

"But we can't get it to harmonize!"

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"Stop it." The Doctor told Jack.

"Can't I say hello to anyone?" Jack complained.

Chase looked over at him. "No. You have someone waiting for you."

"Chan, I do not protest, tho." Chantho said with a smile.

"Maybe later, Blue." Jack said with a wink. "So, what have we got here?"

Martha and Chase followed him.

Martha was curious about the noise that as coming from his bag.

"And all this feeds into the rocket?" The Doctor asked looking at Yana.

"Yeah, except without a stabled footprint we'll never achieve escape velocity. If only we could harmonize the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it. What do you think Doctor? Any ideas?"

"Well, um, basically… sort of… not a clue." The Doctor said rubbing face.

"Nothing?"

"I'm not from around these parts. I've never seen a system like it. Sorry."

Yana let out a sigh. "No, no. I'm sorry. It's my fault. There's been so little help."

Martha was curious about Jack's bag and pulled out a bubbling container that had a hand in it. "Oh my God." She quickly sat it on the table. "You've got a hand. A hand in a jar. An hand in a jar in your bag."

"Tell us something that we don't already know." Chase said shaking her head.

"That's, that's my hand!" The Doctor said with a grin.

"I said I had a Doctor detector." Jack said with a smile.

"Chan, is that a tradition amongst your people, tho?"

"Not on my street. What do you mean that's your hand?" Martha asked looking at the Doctor, "You've got both your hands, I can see them."

"Long story. I lost my hand Christmas Day. In a swordfight."

"What? And you grew another hand?"

"Um yeah. Yeah I did. Yeah. Hello." He said waving his fingers of his hand that he had regenerated.

Chase shook her head. "You aren't the only one who can do that. You were early on in your regeneration weren't you?" She questioned looking at him.

The Doctor looked at her and nodded his head.

"Might I ask what species are the two of you?"

"Time Lord."

"Witch."

"Last of. Heard of them? Legend or anything?"

Yana shook his head.

"Not even a myth? Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling." The Doctor said rubbing his face. How did they not know of the Witches and the Time Lords?

"Chan, It is said that I am the last of my species too, tho." Chantho said looking at the Doctor.

"Sorry, what was your name?" The Doctor asked looking at her.

"My assistant and good friend, Chantho. A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge."

"The city outside, that was yours?"

"Chan, the conglomeration died, tho."

"Conglomeration! That's what I said!" The Doctor said with a smile.

Chase smacked him.

"Ow what was that for?"

Jack shook his head. "You're supposed to say sorry."

"Oh, yes." The Doctor cleared his throat. "Sorry."

"Chan, most grateful, tho."

"You grew another hand?"

The Doctor waved his fingers again. "Hello again. It's fine. Look. Really, it's me." He held out his hand wiggled his fingers before shaking Martha's hand trying not to scare her.

"All this time and you're still full of surprises."

The Doctor clicked his tongue against his teeth then winked.

"Chan, you are most unusual, tho."

"Well…"

"So what are those things outside? The Beastie Boys? What are they?" Jack asked looking at the two of them.

"We call them the Futurekind. Which is a myth in itself, but, uh, it is feared that they are what we will become. Unless we reach Utopia."

"And Utopia is…"

"Oh, every human knows of Utopia. Where have you been?"

"Bit of a hermit."

"A hermit with friends?"

"Hermits United. We meet up every ten years. Swap stories about caves. It's good fun… for a hermit. So, um, Utopia?"

Yana crooks his finger and takes them to computer that shows a navigational chart with a red dot that was blinking. "The call came from across the stars over and over again. Come to Utopia. Originated from that point."

"Where is that?" The Doctor asked looking at it a lot closer.

"Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness. Out towards the wildlands and the dark matter reefs. Calling us in. The last of the humans. Scattered across the night."

"What do you think that is out there?"

"I don't know. A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to to preserve mankind, to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think?"

Chase put her hands in the back pocket of her jeans. "Well... " She nodded her head. The time lords and witches would be doing the same thing.

"Oh yes." The Doctor said nodding his head. "And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic."

"That's a good sign isn't it?" Chase asked looking at him.

The Doctor looked at her and smiled. "That is a good sign. Someone's out there. And that's… ooh, that's a navigation matrix isn't it?"

Yana couldn't hear what was being said. All he could hear was the drums in his head. They never stopped. Always he could hear them.

Chase shook her head. "You and your technology. But yes that is what it looks like."

The Doctor looked at her with wide eyes. He was surprised that she even knew what that was. "You can fly without stars to guide you." He turned and noticed that Yana wasn't listening and there was something wrong.

Chase followed the Doctor's eyes. She could see that there was something wrong, but she couldn't help but wonder what it was all about.

"Professor?"

"Professor? Is there something wrong?" Chase asked moving closer to him.

"I… Right, that's enough talk. There's work to do. Now if you could leave. Thank you." He said walking away from them.

"You alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine! And busy!" He snapped.

Chase was concerned. There was really something wrong.

"Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it?" The Doctor said crossing his arms looking at the man. "This footprint mechanism thing, it's not working."

"We'll find a way!"

"You're stuck on this planet. And you haven't told them, have you. That lot out there, they still think they're gonna fly."

"Doctor." Chase said softly shaking her head.

"Well, it's better to let them live in hope."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 2. You will be learning more about Chase in the next chapter. And what will happen to her. I hope that you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think of it. Some of this was written when I was half asleep and well I did go back through and fix it so it wasn't such a mess. I do apologize for this chapter being two days late though. It was supposed to be up in the middle of the week and it didn't happen. All because I was moving that day that was supposed to have happened on Monday and never did due to the weather. Gotta love the snow. Not. Please review and let me know what you think. We are getting close of revealing who Yana is. And how are the Doctor and Chase going to react? Does Chase know who the Master truly is? Here is a little taste of the next chapter.

"**Quite right, too. And I must say, Professor." He removed his coat and begins to walk.**

**Jack takes it from him.**

"**Um, what was it?"**

"**Yana."**

"**Professor Yana. This new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boot reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So, I wonder, what would happen if I did this?" He picked up the circuit and used the sonic screwdriver on it before switching it on giving them power.**

**Chase smiled. "Nicely done." **

"**Chan, it's working, tho!" Chantho said with a grin. This was something very good. Perhaps they would fly out of here after all. **

Before I forget if you want to know when I am updating a specific story that you like please go to my tumblr page that I have just pretty much opened up. Rainbow-Haired-Girl is my tumblr account. It will be an easier way to find out what is up if I don't post a chapter on the day that I say I am going to. Hopefully that is understandable. I would like to keep that in a way that I can just put it on tumblr and not in each of my chapters if it is late. Until next time.


	3. Say My Name

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 3 of Looking Glass. Finally the ending of Utopia. I hope that you will enjoy the twist that I am putting at the end of this chapter. I thought that it was wise to do so. What will be happening in this chapter. I know that some of you were waiting for this. Without further ado Chapter 3 of Looking Glass. Allons-y!

**Chapter 3**

Say My Name

"Quite right, too. And I must say, Professor." He removed his coat and begins to walk.

Jack takes it from him.

"Um, what was it?"

"Yana."

"Professor Yana. This new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boot reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So, I wonder, what would happen if I did this?" He picked up the circuit and used the sonic screwdriver on it before switching it on giving them power.

Chase smiled. "Nicely done."

"Chan, it's working, tho!" Chantho said with a grin. This was something very good. Perhaps they would fly out of here after all.

"But how did you do that?" Yana asked in confusion.

"Oh, we've been chatting away. I forgot to tell you, I'm brilliant." The Doctor said with a cheeky smile.

Chase shook her head. "Don't inflate your ego more than it already is Doctor." She crossed her arms.

The Doctor pouted. He didn't know much about Chase, but he knew that she was a witch, but who she truly was from her planet he didn't know. Not even after all of the times that he had gone there. He also really didn't know what kind of witch she was. There were quite a few different kinds out there. And he had met quite a few of them. The only type of witch he had never met was a time jumping one. Perhaps she would tell him which kind she was or she would reveal it all on her own.

Chase shook her head again and went about helping the two men with the large clear circuit board that was in the middle of the lab.

The Doctor picked up the cord that was in his hands. "Is this…"

"Yes, gluten extract. Binds the neutralino map together." Yana told the two of them.

"Absolutely perfect." Chase said looking at the wire that was in her hand. It was brilliant.

"But that's food. You've built this system out of food an string and staples. Professor Yana, you're a genius." The Doctor said with a cheeky smile.

"Says the man who made it work."

"Oh… it's easy coming in at the end but… you're stellar. This is… this is magnificent." The Doctor said looking at Yana. "I've spent my life going from one refugee ship to another."

"Well, even my title is an affectation. There hasn't been such a thing as a university for over a thousand years. I've spent my life going from one refugee ship to another." Yana said shaking her head.

"If you had been born in a different time, you'd be revered."

Yana chuckled.

"He's right." Chase said with a small smile.

"Throughout the galaxies." The Doctor said nodding to what Chase had said. He really did mean it.

"Oh, those damned galaxies. They had to go and collapse." Yana shook his head. "Some admiration would have been nice. Just a little. Just once."

The Doctor looked at him. "Well you've got it now. But that footprint engine thing. You can't activate it from onboard. It's gotta be from here. You're staying behind."

"With Shantho. She won't leave without me. Simply refuses."

"You would give your life so they could fly."

"Oh, I think I'm a little too old for Utopia. Time I had some sleep."

Chase closed her eyes. She had remained silent while the two men talked.

"Professor." Atillo said through the com. "Tell the Doctor we've found his blue box."

"Ah." The Doctor said with a smile. That was a good news.

"Doctor." Jack called out to the Doctor.

The Doctor, Chase, and Yana joined Jack.

The Doctor patted Yana's shoulder. "Professor, it's a wild stab in the dark, but I may have just found you a way out." The Doctor said with a smile heading into the Tardis. He brought out a long power cord from it and into the lab. "Extra power." He inserted it into an outlet. "Little bit of a cheat, but who's counting? Jack, you're in charge of the retro-feed."

Martha and Chantho returned.

"Oh, am I glad to see that thing." Martha said with a smile.

Chase smiled."Believe me you aren't the only one."

Chantho goes over to Yana who was sitting down. "Chan, Professor, are you alright, tho?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine." He rubbed his face. "I'm fine. Just get on with it."

"Connect those circuits into the spar, same as that last lot. But quicker." Jack told Martha.

"Yes, sir." Martha said with a smile.

"I'll help you." Chase said following Martha to help her out.

The Doctor went over to check on Yana. "You don't have to keep working. We can handle it."

"It's just a headache."

Chase stopped working when she heard headache. And she knew that she couldn't do anything about it not really. Not with being in her newly regenerated. She didn't want to force a new one onto herself. She just silently went back to what she was doing. But she kept her ears open listening to what was being said.

"Just… Just noise inside my head, Doctor. Constant noise inside my head."

"What sort of noise?" The Doctor asked in confusion.

"It's the sound of drums. More and more as though it's getting closer."

"When did it start?" The Doctor asked concerned.

"Oh, I've had it all my life. Every waking hour. Still, no rest for the wicked." Yana said standing and going back to work.

Martha, Chase, and Chantho were working on the circuits.

"How long have you been with the professor?" Martha asked Chantho.

"Chan, 17 years, tho."

"Blimey. A long time." Martha said looking at the old man.

"Chan, I adore him, tho."

"Oh right, and he…"

"Martha." Chase said looking over at Martha in surprise.

"Chan… I don't think he even notices, tho." Chantho said looking down at the ground a little bit.

"Tell me about it."

"Chan, but I am happy to serve, tho."

"Do you mind if I ask? Do you have to start every sentence with chan?"

"Chan, yes, tho."

"And every sentence with…."

"Chan, tho, tho."

"What would happen if you didn't?"

"Chan, that would be rude, tho."

"What, like swearing?"

"Chan, indeed, tho."

"Go on, just once."

"Chan, I can't, tho."

"Oh, do it for me."

"No." Chantho said shaking her head.

Chase looked at Martha. "Why don't you go and see if Yana has something for you to do."

Martha nodded her head and went to go and see if she could help Professor Yana with what he was doing.

Chase went back to what she was doing.

"Chan, you seem lost, tho." Chantho said looking at Chase.

Chase shook her head. "It happens." She said as she fixed another cable. Granted she wasn't really the best, but this cable work seemed pretty simple to her. She moved away from Chantho. She really didn't want to talk to Chantho about anything else. Yes, she was lost, but well… it was none of her business. She walked over to Jack.

"You alright?" Jack asked looking over at her.

"Yeah."

"You don't look alright."

"I'll be fine Jack. Honest."

"Are you still there?" Atillo asked.

"Ah, present and correct. Send your man inside. We'll keep the levels down from here." Yana told the man.

"He's inside. And good luck to him." Atillo said softly.

"Captain, keep the levels below the red."

Jack nodded his head.

Chase looked over Jack's shoulder. "Well this is going to be interesting."

"Yeah you're telling me."

"Where is that room?" The Doctor asked looking at Yana.

"It's underneath the rocket. Fix the couplings and the footprint can work. But the entire chamber is flooded with stet radiation."

"Stet? Never heard of it."

"You wouldn't want to. But it's safe enough. We can hold the radiation back from here." Yana noticed that something was wrong. "It's rising… 0.2. Keep it level."

"Yes, sir." Jack said trying his best to keep it level.

The alarms began to go off.

"Chan, we're losing power, tho!" Chantho said in shock.

"Radiation's rising!"

"We've lost control!"

"Out of the way." Chase said pushing Jack out of the way trying to figure out what had gone wrong.

"The chamber's going to flood." Yana said in concern.

"Jack! Override the vents!" The Doctor yelled.

"Jack's not in control of this Doctor." Chase said looking over her shoulder at him. "I'm trying."

Jack jumped over to the cables. "We can jump start the override!" Jack said taking the cables into his hands. He put them together.

"Don't! It's going to flare!" The Doctor shouted.

Jack screamed painfully. He fell to the floor.

"Jack! You idiot!" Chase yelled at him.

"I've got him." Martha said rushing over to him.

"Chan, don't touch the cables, tho." Chanto said pushing the cable aside.

The Doctor and Chase didn't move.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Yana said sadly. He felt bad that Jack had died.

"The chamber's flooded with radiation, yes?" The Doctor questioned Yana.

Martha began to do mouth to mouth on Jack.

"Without the couplings, the engines will never start. It was all for nothing."

"Oh, I don't know." The Doctor said walking forward. "Martha, leave him." He said pulling her lightly up onto her feet.

"You've gotta let me try."

Chase shook her head. "No Martha."

"Come on. Come on. Just listen to me. Now leave him alone. It strikes me, Professor, you've got a room that a man can't enter without dying. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Well…"

Jack gasped for air.

Chase moved over to him and smacked him. "Idiot."

"I've got just the man." The Doctor said looking at Jack who had just come back to life.

"Was someone kissing me?" Jack asked.

"Shut up Jack." Chase looked at the Doctor. "If you are going to do what you're thinking Doctor. Best do that now."

The Doctor grabbed Jack's arm and they were off.

"Just don't get him killed!" She shouted after them. She shook her head and rubbed her face. Jack and the Doctor were going to be the death of her. She moved over to the monitor to watch Jack.

The picture disappeared.

"We lost the picture when that thing flared up. Doctor, are you there?" Martha asked.

"Receiving yeah. He's inside."

"And still alive?"

"Oh, yes."

"But he should evaporate. What sort of man is he?" Yana asked in confusion.

"I've only just met him. The Doctor sort of travels through time and space and picks people up. God, I make us sound like stray dogs. Maybe we are."

"He travels in time?" Yana asked.

"Don't ask me to explain it. That's a Tardis. The sports car of time travel, he says." Martha explained to the man the best that she could.

"_When did you first realize?" The Doctor questioned Jack._

"_Earth 1892. Got in a fight in Ellis Island. A man shot me through the heart. Then I woke up. Thought it was kinda strange. But then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War I, World War II, poison, strangulation, a stray javelin. In the end, I got the message, I'm the man who can never die. And all that time you knew."_

"_That's why I left you behind. It's not easy even just… just looking at you Jack, 'cause you're wrong."_

"_Thanks."_

"_You are, I can't help it. I'm a Time Lord. It's instinct. It's in my guts. You're a fixed point in time and space. You're a fact. That's never meant to happen. Even the Tardis reacted against you, tried to shake you off. Flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get rid of you."_

"_And your Tardis killed Chase. She is nothing like me. So you're saying that you're, uh, prejudiced?" _

"_I never thought of it like that."_

"_Yeah. Last thing I remember back when I was mortal… I was facing three Daleks. Death by extermination. And then I came back to life. What happened?"_

"_Rose."_

"_I thought you sent her back home."_

"_She came back. Opened the heart of the Tardis and absorbed the time vortex."_

"_What does that mean, exactly?"_

"_No one's ever meant to have that power. If a Time Lord did that, he'd become a god, a vengeful god. But she was human. Everything she did was so human. She brought you back to life but she couldn't control it. She brought you back forever. That's something. I suppose. The final act of the Time War was life."_

"_Do you think she could change me back?"_

"_I took the power out of her. She's gone, Jack. She's not just living on a parallel world, she's trapped there. The walls have closed."_

"_I'm sorry." _

"_Yep."_

"_I went back to her estate, in the 90's, just once or twice. Watched her growing up. Never said hello, timelines and all that."_

"_Do you wanna die?"_

"_Oh, this one's a little stuck."_

"_Jack?"_

"_I thought I did. I dunno. But this lot, you see them out here surviving and that's fantastic."_

"_You may be out there somewhere."_

"_I could go meet myself."_

"_Well, the only man you're ever gonna be happy with."_

"_This new regeneration, it's kinda cheeky."_

"_Hm…"_

"I never understand half the things he says." Martha looked at Yana. "What's wrong?"

"Chan, Professor, what is it, tho?"

"Time travel. They say there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed. But what would I know? I'm just a stupid old man. Never could keep time. Always late, always lost. Even this thing never worked. Time and time and time again. Always running out on me." Yana said pulling out his fob watch that he had on him.

"Can I have a look at that?" Martha asked softly seeing the fob watch.

"Oh, it's only an old relic." Yana chuckled. "Like me."

"Where did you get it?" Martha asked softly.

"Hm?" He looked at her. "I was found with it."

"What do you mean?"

"An orphan in the storm. I was a naked child found on the coast of the Silver Devastation. Abandoned with only this."

"Have you opened it?"

"Why would I? It's broken."

"What are you getting to Martha?" Chase asked in confusion. What was the young woman going on about now. It confused her deeply. What was this all about?

"How do you know it's broken if you never opened it?"

"It's stuck. It's old. It's not meant to be. I don't know."

Martha took the watch and turned it over in her hands. She saw the engravings. She stepped back.

"Does it matter?"

"No. It's… nothing. It's… Listen, everything's fine up here. I'm gonna see if the Doctor needs me."

"Martha where are you going?" Chase asked in confusion.

"To check on the Doctor and Jack." She said leaving.

Chase blinked in confusion. That girl was very odd. She looked at the screen. Now that was a good thing.

Chantho noticed that something was wrong. "Chan, Yana, won't you please take some rest, tho?"

Yana opened the watch.

"Chan, Professor Yana, tho."

Yana pulled a lever that closed and locked the main door.

"What the hell. Yana what are you doing?" Chase asked rushing to the door.

"Chan, but you've locked them in, tho."

Yana grabbed onto Chase before she could try and open the door back up.

"Let me go."

"Not to worry, my dear. As one door closes, another must open." He said dragging Chase with him. He flicked another switch.

"Chan, you must stop, tho!"

He ignored her throwing switches and hitting various controls around the lab.

"Chan, but you've lowered the defences! The future kind will get in, tho!"

"I think that's his point." Chase said struggling against him.

"Chan, Professor, I'm sorry, but I must stop you. You're destroying all our work, tho."

Yana turned with Chase in his arms. He saw Chantho holding a gun. "Oh… now I can say I was provoked." He grabbed one of the live cables and held it out.

"No stop!" Chase said trying to pull away from him.

Yana's hand went to her hair tightening against the light brown short locks. "Did you never think, in all those years standing beside me, to ask about that watch? Never? Did you never think, not ever, that you could set me free?"

"Chan, I'm sorry, tho. Chan, I'm so sorry."

"And you with your chan and your tho driving me insane."

"Chan, Professor, please…."

"That is not my name!" He yelled tightening his grip on Chase's hair causing a whimper to come from Chase. "The Professor…. was an invention. So perfect a disguise that I forgot who I am."

"Chan, who are you, tho?"

"I am the Master." He said lowly. He thrusted the cable forward electrocuting Chantho. He kneeled down and took the canister containing the Doctor's hand.

"Professor!" A pounding was heard it was the Doctor. "Professor, let me in! Let me in! Jack, get the door open!"

The Master walked over to the computer displaying the navigational chart for Utopia.

"Professor! Professor, where are you?! Professor! Professor, are you there? Please, I need to explain! Whatever you do, don't open that watch!"

He removed the circuit board. "Utopia."

"They're coming!" Martha screamed.

"Professor!"

He pulled the cables from the Tardis.

"Open the door, please! I'm begging you, Professor! Please! Listen to me!"

Chantho reached for her gun.

"Open the door, please!"

The Master turned and Chantho fired not missing her intended target. The Master groaned staggering back.

Chase shrieked.

"Chase!" Jack yelled. "Chase!"

The door opened suddenly.

The Doctor rushed in and faced the Master.

The Master backed into the Tardis dragging Chase with him. He locked the Tardis. He flicked a switch and dragged Chase up to the console with him. He pressed a button on the console. "Deadlocked."

"Let me in! Let me in!" The Doctor said pounding on the door of his Tardis.

"She's dead." Martha said.

"I've broken the lock! Give me a hand! Doctor where's Chase!?" Jack yelled concerned about his little sister. Or at least the woman he saw as his little sister.

"I'm begging you! Everything's changed! It's only the two of us! We're the only ones left! Let Chase go. She has nothing to do with this. Just let me in!"

"Killed by an insect! A girl! How inappropriate. Still, if the Doctor can be young and strong, then so can I. The Master… reborn." He shoved Chase out of the way knowing that she couldn't do anything. Bright golden light surround him and he changed. "Ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha!" He ran around the console. "Ha, ha, ha." He turned the speaker on before grabbing onto Chase pulling her close to him. "Doctor… oh, neve voice. Hello," He said in a low voice. "Hello." He tried high. "Hello." He said normally.

"Let me go you sonofabitch." Chase said trying to pull away from him.

"I don't think so sweetheart. Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me? I don't think!"

"Hold on! I know that voice." Martha said in realization.

"I'm asking you really properly! Just stop! Just think!" The Doctor pleaded with him.

"Use my name."

"Master. I'm sorry."

"Tough!" He started the Tardis up.

"No!"

"Chase!" Jack yelled for her.

The console sparked.

"Oh, no you don't!" He said getting control of the column and got it moving again. "End of the universe. Have fun. Bye bye!"

They were gone.

Chase slumped against the Master.

"Oh there there." The Master said patting her on the arm lovingly. "They will want to get you back."

Chase pulled away from him. "Leave me alone you bastard."

"Oh sweetheart. There's nothing that you can do." He said with a smirk. "You are going to be part of my plan."

She pulled her arm away from him. "No you won't."

"I know what you are."

She gasped. "How…"

"Oh it's easy to tell. You witch." He said with a smile moving towards her. "You will be part of my plan no matter what. And there is nothing you can do about it sweetheart."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 3. Let me know what you think. I would love to know what you guys think of Chase. What do you think the Master might have her do? Also what do you guys think of Chase being kidnapped by the Master? Let me know and I hope to have another update soon. Please follow me on tumblr so you know when I will be updating which story that might be your favorite. Rainbow-Haired-Girl. I hope to have the first part of The Sound of Drums. Until next time.


End file.
